A great many arrangements have been proposed and some have been used for connecting a hose to an upright vacuum cleaner for above-the-floor cleaning, but most have been for so-called bag-on-handle upright cleaners where the dust bag is not enclosed and the fan is between the floor nozzle and the bag in the line of air flow. In a cleaner of this type, the problems of connecting a hose are quite different from those encountered with an enclosed bag upright where the bag is between the floor nozzle and the fan. An example of the latter type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,833 issued Jan. 13, 1959, to J. E. Duff.